Superman: La Propuesta De Ra's Al Ghul
by Kal-K
Summary: Despues de los acontecimientos del capitulo Legado. Talia aparace con una invitacion para el, su padre le quiere hacer una propuesta
1. LA PROPUESTA

**Superman: La Propuesta De Ra's Al Ghul**

Personajes: Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El – Talia Al Ghul – Ra's Al Ghul – Martha Kent – Jonathan Kent

Hoy presentamos LA PROPUESTA

Días Después del Capitulo Legado. Es de Noche en la Ciudad de Metrópolis

Departamento de Clark Kent. En su habitación, Clark se encuentra dormido en la cama, se abre la ventada de su habitación y entra una mujer vestida de negro con el cabello castaño se le acerca a él, ella se sienta en la cama y le comienza a hablar

Hola cariño – dice la mujer, Clark poco a poco comienza a despertar. Ve a la mujer y abre muy grande los ojos al reconocerla

Talía – dice Clark impresionado

Veo que me recuerdas – dice ella, con una gran sonrisa

Que haces aquí – pregunta Clark

Te vine a buscar, mi padre quiere hablar contigo – le responde ella

Que quiere – le pregunta Clark a Talía

Acompáñame y sabrás – le dice ella

No puedo tengo cosas que hacer – le dice el después

Que, proteger a metrópolis. Ellos ya no te quieren desde que los traicionaste por Darkseid – le dice ella, lo mira

Bien, te voy acompañar – responde el, al final cediendo a la petición de la mujer. Clark sale de la cama en bóxers – como tengo que ir vestido – pregunta el

No te preocupes, seguro que ya no querrás usar tu viejo uniforme así que pensamos en traerte un traje nuevo – respondió ella y le entrego un traje simple de color negro como el de ella

Clark se comienza a colocar el traje. Cuando tocaran la puerta principal

Quédate aquí, no te muevas – dijo el, el traje negro lo deja en el suelo y se viste como el Clark reportero. Hecho esto, se fue a ver quien toca a la puerta. Talía simplemente se le quedo mirando cuando el sale de la habitación

Mientras Clark abrió la puerta y ve que es Lois Lane

Lois – dijo Clark

Smallville, en donde has estado. Te hemos estado buscando – dijo ella, entrando al departamento

Yo estado aquí, he necesito tiempo para pensar – le responde el a Lois

Que sucede – pregunta ella, en eso se escucha una voz

Clark, vienes – es la voz de Talía, ella lo llama desde la habitación

Veo que haz estado ocupado, como en la secundaria. Nos vemos después Smallville – le dice Lois a Clark, ella se va, Clark cierra la puerta y se gira y ve detrás de el a Talía que entre las manos tiene el traje negro

Por lo que recuerdo, esa Lois Lane te interesa verdad – le pregunta ella a el

Sí, nos vamos – dice el

Pero antes te tienes que cambiar – le responde ella

Claro – dice el, Ha Super velocidad le quita el traje negro de las manos y se cambia – en donde está tu padre

En el Hotel Plaza Metrópolis – le dice Talía, Clark la toma en brazos y salen volando por la ventana

Hotel Plaza Metrópolis

En una habitación muy elegante se abre la ventana y entra Clark junto a Talía

Padre, ya estamos aquí – dice Talía bajándose de los brazos de Clark, desde una de las habitaciones sale Ra's Al Ghul y detrás de el su guarda espalda Ubu

Ra's – dice Clark – no pensé volverlo a ver después de la ultima vez

Recordando eso, gracias por salvarnos – le dijo Ra's

Tuvieron suerte, Batman y yo ya nos habíamos ido pero decide volver si es que tenía suerte en esa ocasión – le respondió Clark – y veo que al robarme energía quedo bien

Si, hasta el momento no he tenido que ir a los pozos del Lázaro, desde aquella vez – le dijo Ra's

Qué bueno por usted, pero para que me ha mandado a llamar – le pregunta Clark a Ra's, ellos se miran

Creo que sabrás que mi hija está enamorada del señor detective es decir Bruce Wayne y yo pensaba que él podría ocupar mi lugar, cuando yo no estuviera pero…– le respondió Ra's

Pero – pregunto Clark

He decido que quiero que tu ocupes mi lugar en mi liga de asesinos, eso significa que quiero que seas mi heredero – le responde Ra's a Clark

Quieres que continúe tu trabajo, el que consiste el de matar al 90% de la humanidad…para liberar el planeta de sus pecados – dice Clark

Veo que sabe de mi plan, Kal-El – responde Ra's

Bruce me lo contó, pero no le parece en verdad eso una atrocidad – le dice Clark a Ra's

Ese es mi ideal - Ra's le dice a Clark

Como puede creer que yo voy acceder a eso, sabiendo que yo defiendo a la humanidad – le responde Clark

Sé muy bien que la humanidad te ha dado la espalda por un error a causa de Darkseid – le dice Ra's a Clark, acercándose a él. – Te doy mi imperio, mi legado pero por sobretodo la mano de mi hija Talía, que decides Kal-El – termino de decir el, Clark lo miro a el y después a Talía


	2. EL DIA DESPUES

**Superman: La Propuesta De Ra's Al Ghul**

Personajes: Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El – Talia Al Ghul – Ra's Al Ghul – Kara Kent – Martha Kent – Jonathan Kent

Hoy presentamos El DIA DESPUES

…

Tu decisión es… - pregunta Ra's. Minutos después de pensarlo. Clark los mira a los dos y habla

Bien, acepto ser tu heredero y el hombre de Talía – responde Clark

Excelente Kal-El – dijo Ra's – hay que preparar todo, la boda será ahora mismo – dijo Ra's

Ahora – pregunto Clark

Si. Ahora mismo – respondiendo el hombre mayor, observando a su hija y al Kryptoniano que tienen al frente de el

Al otro día. Departamento de Clark Kent. Clark despertó horas después de su noche de boda en su cama y vio a Talia dormida al lado suyo. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar en su cabeza

Y todo comenzó por la culpa de Darkseid que me secuestro y luego manipulo destruyendo todo lo que había construido, pero esta es mi decisión ahora y estoy casado con Talia – dice el muy pensativo en su cabeza, sin darse cuenta que su bella esposa ya ha despertado y se encuentra mirándolo fijamente

En que estará pensando el grandulón. Que la pase bien anoche con él en la cama, es toda una bestia salvaje, pero tiene sus grandes momentos en que es cariñoso y atento. Pero que estoy pensando yo amo a Bruce Wayne, Batman el hombre murciélago y yo solamente me case con Kal porque mi padre lo quería y por se lo debo a Kal, después de salvarme la vida y por ello ahora soy Talia Kent o Talia-El – dice muy pensativa en su cabeza

Se le acerco a Clark y le comenzó a besar el cuello. Clark se encontraba paralizado, una bella mujer como Talia lo estaba besando. Y ahora como le diría a Lois que las cosas se acabaron, como le iba a contar a sus padres y a Kara que se había casado y no los había invitado

En qué piensas amado esposo – le pregunta Talia. Mientras le acaricia la entre pierna, Clark había llegado a saltar por esto. El no le había dicho nada por esto, después de todo es su esposa

Pensaba que debo quemar mis uniformes de Superman. Rojo, amarillo y azul. Como usare ahora el negro que me entregaste – después decir esto. Clark la miro y los se quedaron mirando por primera vez por mucho tiempo. Talia decidió hablar para quebrar el hielo

Muy bien que pienses en el futuro, aun hay que pensar en otras cosas – le dijo ella

En que – le pregunto Clark

En el nieto que quiere mi padre. Mi amado esposo – le respondió ella. Clark se sonrojo y ella se gano enzima de el – creo que deberíamos continuar con eso querido

Como tú digas – dijo finalmente Clark con una sonrisa

Horas después. Granja Kent. Martha, Jonathan y Kara se encuentran hablando con Clark y Talia en el living de la casa

Que hiciste que – grito Martha

Nos casamos ayer con Talia. Ma – respondió Clark

Disculpe señorita, pero por qué tan rápido así de repente – pregunto Jonathan y Talia recordó a lo que le dijo Clark hace unas horas

"No le podemos decir a mis padres lo que acordamos anoche, ellos ya son algo de edad y no sé cómo se lo tomarían" – Talia había recordado claramente sus palabras

Nosotros nos enamoramos… la primera vez que nos vimos, en esa ocasión. Clark me salvo la vida – dijo simplemente Talia. Kara miraba toda esta situación y algo no le calzaba

Yo no confió en ti Talia, se cómo eres por lo que me ha contado Batgirl y además se quien es tu padre Ra's Al Ghul una gran mente criminal, enemigo de Batman y por lo que se tu amas a Bruce Wayne – Kara le dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Las dos jóvenes mujeres se vieron. Se notaba que las dos no se iban hacer las grandes amigas y Talia hizo lo único que podía hacer en esta ocasión. Se lanzo a los brazos de Clark y comenzó a llorar

Oh Clark. Yo pensé que estábamos haciendo bien las cosas – dijo mientras actuaba Talia, Clark la acariciaba para tranquilizarla

Tranquila amor, vamos a casa. Pa, Ma…disculpe si los molestamos, no vamos ahora – dijo Clark, tomo en brazos a Talia yéndose a Super velocidad

Es una mentirosa, no le creo nada – dijo Kara. Jonathan y Martha miraron hacia atrás donde Kara con una mirada de desaprobación, haciendo que Kara trague saliva

**Continuara**


End file.
